PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 32: Another New Love
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Dolores has been talking to a mystery boy, but no one knows who he is. Determined to get the dirt, Lucy employs Snoopy to shadow Dolores and find out about the mystery man. Eudora joins Sally at rehab, learning about what goes into a rehab session.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 32: Another New Love

**CHAPTER 1: DOLORE'S BEAU REVEALED**

"So what do you have for me, Snoopy?" asked Lucy. The beagle was at the Van Pelt's home delivering Lucy the pictures of Dolores and her mystery boyfriend. He handed her the pictures and she looked them over. She finally recognized the boy Dolores was dating.

"I THOUGHT that was him!" she said as she looked over the photos. "I just wasn't sure. Good work, Snoopy. And as promised, a gift certificate to Joe's Café for five free Joe Burgers." And Lucy handed Snoopy the gift certificate. He immediately went to Joe's to get those Joe Burgers he dearly loved. Lucy went over to Linus, who was watching TV.

"Linus, take a look at Dolores's boyfriend," she said. She handed her brother the pictures. "Tell me where have you seen him before?"

"He kind of looks like that boy Peppermint Patty had come over to help us out on the team before they decided to form their own team," Linus observed.

"Exactly," said Lucy. "I just, for the life of me, can't remember his name!"

"I think his first name was Hispanic," said Linus, "and his last name was more European. Juan Anderson? No, that's not it. Jesus Morrison? Nope."

"Wait a minute!" Lucy gasped. "It's coming back to me! Could it be… Jose Peterson?"

At that moment, Charlie Brown and Frieda were studying together. Sally and Michael were also doing some studying of their own. Although they went to different schools, Sally and Michael usually had the same subjects to study for.

"Lucy is obsessed about Dolores's new boyfriend," said Frieda. "I just hope she doesn't do something rash if and when she finds out who he is."

"He couldn't be worse than how Thibault used to be," said Charlie Brown. "If Dolores is happy with this guy, whoever he is, then we should be happy for her. All I know is I'm not going to tell her that we know she's dating someone."

"Ne neither, babe," agreed Frieda.

"I just hope Lucy doesn't do the same," added Sally. "She had finally earned everyone's trust back ever since the Homecoming incident, it would be too bad if she lost it all again."

"I agree, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "Let's just hope Lucy does the right thing." And everyone went back to studying.

"Meanwhile, Dolores and Jose Peterson were walking hand in hand at Sparkyville Park. She had no idea that her friends knew about the two of them.

"I think I'll let them know this week," said Dolores. "I can't keep this from them forever. I want them to know that you're a wonderful boy, Jose."

"Everything will be all right, mi amor," said Jose. "I know all of them; they're good kids. They will be happy for us."

"I hope so, amante," Dolores replied. "Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.*" And the two of them kissed and headed back to Jose's place. Dolores was having dinner with Jose's family.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EUDORA JOINS SALLY AT REHAB**

(*) "I love you with all my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A DAY WITH SALLY AT REHAB**

Eudora joined Sally for another round of rehabilitation. Sally wanted her bestie to see what she goes through to get back to walking. Eudora also wanted to support Sally in her recovery. As the two of them went into the building, Sally introduced Eudora to the instructor. Eudora sat and watched as Sally went through her routine of exercising her legs and getting the feeling back in them.

Later during a break, Sally and Eudora were talking about what goes into the rehab process. Eudora asked, "So this is what you do all day?"

"Pretty much," Sally answered. "They move my legs so I can regain the feeling in them. Plus I try to wiggle my toes to see if any feeling returned to my feet. So far, I had no movement, but they say that's normal."

"I can't imagine going through that daily."

"Yeah, it's pretty rough, but I am determined to walk again."

"And I know you will, Sally." After the break was up, Sally went back to work on her rehab. Eudora continued to watch.

At Joe's Café, Charlie Brown and Frieda were with Lucy and Schroeder enjoying an afterschool meal. Lucy was telling them about her findings about Dolores's boyfriend.

"Jose Peterson?" said Charlie Brown. "Peppermint Patty's teammate on her team?"

"That right, Charlie Brown," said Lucy. "She's dating Peterson."

"You haven't tried to confront her about this, have you, Lucy?" wondered Frieda.

"No, I'll let her tell me herself," Lucy replied.

"Lucy figured that ever since what happened at the Homecoming game last time, she wouldn't stir up trouble again," added Schroeder.

"Probably a smart move," agreed Charlie Brown. At that moment, Dolores walked in with Jose Peterson himself in tow. She walked up to the gang.

"Hola, everyone," she greeted. "This is my new novio, Jose Peterson."

"We know Jose, Dolores," said Charlie Brown. "He plays on Peppermint Patty's baseball team."

"How have you been, hun?" asked Frieda to Jose.

"Pretty good," Jose responded. "Though Patty has been training us hard for the new season."

"It looks like you two are happy," observed Lucy.

"We are, Lucy," said a happy Dolores. "When I met Jose, he was one of the nicest boys around. We started hanging out together, eventually going out to the movies and other dates. Then we became novio y novia."

"Uh, what does 'novio' and 'novia' actually mean?" asked Schroeder.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend in Spanish, Schroeder," Frieda replied.

"I thought you knew different languages, babe," said Lucy.

"I only know German, Lucy," Schroeder responded. "Spanish is still new to me. German was easy for me because…"

"Don't tell me," Lucy interrupted. "Beethoven. Right?"

"You got it," Schroeder said to his girlfriend.

"Anyway, Jose and I are going to get a bite to eat," said Dolores. "Hablamos más tarde, amigos."

"Huh?" said Schroeder, still not knowing Spanish.

"She said 'talk to you later'," translated Charlie Brown.

"I didn't know _you_ knew Spanish, Charlie Brown," observed Lucy.

"Still learning myself, Lucy," Charlie Brown responded, "but I'm actually picking up on it pretty easy."

"Plus I've been helping my baby out," added Frieda, hugging Charlie Brown's arm.

"Will wonders never cease?" sighed Lucy. Everyone else laughed and finished their food.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EUDORA MEETS THE CREW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MEETING SALLY'S NEW FRIENDS**

"Okay, everyone!" Sally announced to the other kids at rehab. It was the next day of rehabilitation for Sally, and Eudora was there again to visit. "I like for you to meet my best friend, Eudora. She was here Tuesday watching me go through my session. I figured you would like to share your stories with her."

One kid walked over using a walker. He had braces on his legs. "Hi, Eudora," he said. "My name is Leroy. I'm learning to walk on my own for the first time. My legs are much stronger than they were before, but I still need to use a walker because while they're stronger, they are still not strong enough on their own."

"Nice to meet you, Leroy," said Eudora.

Another kid rolled over in her wheelchair. "My name is Victoria," she said. "I was actually born with one leg. I'm learning to use a prosthetic leg to get around."

"Hi, Victoria," greeted Eudora.

Next was Millie, Sally's new friend she met the first week of rehab. "Hi, Eudora," said Millie. "My name is Millie. I'm in the same situation as Sally. In fact it was Sally that made me determined to get better and try to walk again."

"That's great, Millie."

Another boy came walking up, but he had two prosthetic legs on. "Hey, Eudora," he greeted. "Brody's the name. As you can see, I also am learning to use prosthetic legs, but unlike Victoria, I actually HAD legs before. I lost them due to a rare disease. I'm getting the hang of them, though."

"Cool!"

One last kid rolled over toward Eudora. " Bonjour, mademoiselle," said the boy. "Je m'appelle Maurice. J'apprends aussi à marcher à nouveau après avoir subi des dommages à la moelle épinière."

"If I understood what he said," Eudora said, "he said he also sustained spinal damage and is trying to walk again. Maurice, viens-tu de France?"

"Oui," Maurice responded.

"I'm glad you know French, Eudora," said Sally.

"Playing 'flying ace' with your brother's dog prepared me for this, Sally," Eudora replied.

"At least that beagle did something right!" Sally retorted. And Eudora continued to talk to the other kids and learn about them. Each of them came from different backgrounds, but shared one thing: to get better and walk on their own again. And a lot of them showed promise. Eudora was glad to hang out with her best friend and meet these kids.

_How could I throw away a miracle _

_How could I face another day _

_It's all of my doing _

_I made a choice _

_And today I pay _

_My heart is full of pain _

_How could you understand _

_The way I feel _

_How could you relate to so much pain _

_Seems as though nothing can comfort me _

_So today I pray _

_That someone should listen for _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_The choice is yours _

_There's a miracle in store _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_A voice of love is crying out _

_Don't throw love away _

_There's a miracle in store _

_How could I let go of a miracle _

_Nothing could ever take its place _

_Thought I was looking _

_Out for myself _

_Now it seems the pain _

_Is all that I have gained _

_I wonder if I could be your miracle _

_I wonder if I could spare you pain _

_Seems as though nothing will comfort me _

_Less today I pray _

_That you should come listen _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_The choice is yours _

_There's a miracle in store _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_A voice of love is crying out _

_Don't throw love away _

_There's a miracle in store _

_Don't ever throw away your miracle _

_Don't let it slip away _

_Nothing should matter _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_The choice is yours _

_There's a miracle in store _

_Nothing should matter _

_Not when love grows inside you _

_A voice of love is crying out _

_Don't throw love away _

_There's a miracle in store_

_For you…_

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOLORES AND JOSE COMES OUT**

"**Miracle" **written by Antonio "LA" Reid and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Karen Schauben Publishing Administration


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE NEW COUPLE**

In the next few days, all of the kids found out about Dolores and Jose, and they were happy for them. The last to find out was Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans. One day during practice, Jose showed up with Dolores in tow.

"Hey, Marcie," Patty began, "what's Dolores doing here? She's not scouting our team for Chuck, is she?"

"I doubt it, sir," said Marcie. "Look. Jose is with her."

"You're right, Marcie," Patty observed. "But why are they together?" Then the girls see the two of them kiss. Patty's jaw dropped.

"MARCIE!" shouted Patty. "They just kissed! Does that mean they are dating?!"

"It looks that way, sir," Marcie replied. After saying goodbye to Jose, Dolores left. "See? She's not scouting our team, sir. She was saying bye to Jose." Jose walked up toward the two girls.

"Hey, you two," he greeted.

"Jose," Patty said, "are you and Dolores dating?"

"We are," Jose replied. "She was just walking me to the field."

"So you two are serious?" asked Marcie.

"Very serious," said a happy Jose. "Well, are we ready to start practice or what?"

"Sure, Jose," said Patty regaining her senses. "Let's get started." And practice began for Peppermint Patty's team.

Elsewhere, Charlie Brown's team were getting ready for their practice, as well. They were waiting for Dolores to show up. When she did, Charlie Brown asked, "Where were you, Dolores? We were waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late, manager," said Dolores. "I was walking Jose to his practice."

"Oh boy!" said Charlie Brown. "Well, go ahead and get ready, Dolores. We got a lot of practicing to do if we're going to be ready for the new season." And Dolores put her glove on and went out into the outfield.

"Do you think Peppermint Patty thought she was scouting her team for us, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"No telling with Patty, Linus," Charlie Brown responded. "Knowing her, she'd think anything."

"True," agreed Linus, "but she knows that Dolores and Jose are dating, right?"

"I haven't the foggiest, but let's just hope she does know. I wouldn't put it past her to make accusations without thinking there might be another reason Dolores was there with Jose besides scouting." And Charlie Brown's team also started their practice for the day.

Later that evening, Sally was getting ready for bed. She had made a lot of progress in her healing. She pulled herself into her bed and adjusted her legs. They felt like two ton weights without any function in them, but Sally soldered on. She went to sleep. Little did she know one of her toes began to wiggle as she slept.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE HEALING**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MAKING PROGRESS**

"Big brother!" Sally shouted from her room. "Come quick! Come quick!" A concerned Charlie Brown and Snoopy ran into Sally's room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sally, is everything all right?" asked her brother.

"Look at this!" she said happily. Sally began to wiggle her toe. "I'm able to move a toe! I'm regaining feeling!"

"That's great, Sally!" said a happy Charlie Brown. "That just tells you that the paralysis is going away. You still have a ways to go before you start walking again, but that looks very promising."

"I can't wait until the day I no longer need this wheelchair," Sally replied. Then the doorbell rang. Charlie Brown went to answer it, to see it was Frieda and Michael.

"Hey you guys," said Charlie Brown.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," greeted Michael.

"Hi, sweetie," said Frieda, who kissed Charlie Brown. "You look happy."

"I am happy," Charlie Brown replied. "Sally moved one of her toes just now."

"Wait, really?!" said Michael, who was now as happy as Charlie Brown.

"That's wonderful, honey!" beamed Frieda. And the kids went in to see Sally, who was just getting into her wheelchair getting ready for her day.

"Michael!" said Sally, seeing her boyfriend. "Look!" And she wiggled her toe for him.

"That's great!" said Michael, with a smile bigger than Charlie Brown's. "I knew you'd regain feeling eventually."

"Yeah, but I still have to completely heal, as I'm not able to walk just yet. But this is very promising."

"It sure is, hun," agreed Frieda.

"How about we all have some breakfast?" said Charlie Brown. "Mom is cooking, so no cold cereal today." And the kids all went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Later that day, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty were sitting under the old oak talking about Dolores and Jose Peterson dating.

"Who would have thought it, Chuck?" asked Patty. "Jose and Dolores together. I am happy for them."

"Me too," said Charlie Brown. "It actually make sense for the two of them to be together. As Jose is half Hispanic and if anyone could understand Dolores when she spoke Spanish, it would be him."

"True. That's a language I still struggle with. Franco has been teaching me German, and I've picked up on it some, but Spanish is still foreign to me. No pun intended."

"Well as long as you know I didn't send her out to scout you guys. She was just walking her boyfriend to practice. I'm sure he would've done the same walking her to my practice."

"I get it, Chuck. Before I may have accused you of doing that in the past, but now I'm learning to not act so irrational; to think before I speak."

"I, for one, am glad to hear that!" And the two of them sat a while before leaving to meet up with Frieda and Franco, along with Marcie and Hans, and went to Ace's Ice Cream Shop for some sundaes.

**THE END**


End file.
